


Christmas gifts

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Prompt fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice prompted "them waking up on christmas morning and exchanging gifts", so I wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas gifts

Stiles was in the habit of waking up early, and as such woke up at 7:00 on Christmas morning. Derek was still fast asleep, probably exhausted from spending a portion of the night running around as a wolf. Stiles lay in bed for a while, luxuriating in the heat spreading from Derek's body, until he grew restless. He reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and Derek's embrace to go to the bathroom and shower.

Once he had showered, he got dressed, checked to see that Derek was still asleep, and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He took his pills and started making coffee and frying some bacon, which he knew would wake Derek up.

Not long after, Stiles heard Derek stirring. Just when he finished setting the food on the table, Derek walked into the kitchen, wearing his typical all-black ensemble and clean-shaven. "Good morning," Stiles said cheerfully. "How was patrol last night?"

"Nothing happened," said Derek, sitting down at the table. "No threats or anything."

"That's good," replied Stiles. "What time did you get home?"

"Around 1:30," said Derek. He then tucked into his food, and Stiles decided to let him eat instead of bombarding him with more questions.

After they were done eating, Stiles cleaned up, while Derek stood around, looking unfairly attractive as he drank his coffee. Once Stiles was finished, he and Derek went into the living room, where their presents were sitting underneath the tree.

Derek gestured for Stiles to go first, so Stiles picked out the presents marked for him and started opening them. He had gotten various stuff from the pack members, human or not, a sweater from his dad, and a new computer from Derek. Once he was done opening his presents, Derek started opening his own, revealing much the same stuff from the pack members. 

Stiles was anxiously waiting while Derek opened his presents. Finally, Derek seemed to notice that something was wrong. He stared at the pile of presents with a confused expression on his face, before turning to Stiles and asking, "Stiles, did you get me a present?"

Stiles licked his lips nervously. "As a matter of fact, I did," he replied, before fishing a small box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a black ring with a silver line around the middle. "Derek, will you marry me?"

Derek stood there, an unidentifiable expression on his face. Stiles started to get nervous, and started talking. "I mean, I just thought that since we've been together for 7 years now and you didn't seem like you were going to propose I just thought I'd do it and I'm going to shut up now."

Derek slowly held out his hand, and Stiles took the ring and slid it onto Derek's finger. It fit perfectly, because Stiles had taken advantage of the fact that Derek was a heavy sleeper and sized his finger while he was sleeping. Once he was done, Stiles stood up and was pulled into a long kiss by Derek.

Stiles smiled. Life was very good.


End file.
